


Deceitfulness

by bkitsune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Other, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune
Summary: For a clumsiness caused by his roommate, Keith's computer has completely broken down before the college exams. And Shiro suggests him to go to a suspicious shop called `` Green Lion ''.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Lance is an asshole and Keith is suffering

Biting a little on the reddish highlighter against the edge of his teeth, he set his exotic gaze on those multiple notes that decorated his bed in a disorderly way. The lyrics were recorded in his psyche after three long weeks where the reading of them and the multiple explanations from his teachers and his brother, had made Keith cease to be scattered to somehow save that semester, surrounded by stress and a lot of jobs.

The university was bullshit, but if he didn't want his mother to kick him in the ass for being a weak-minded man who abandoned a career in the middle, he had to go through this as usual. How could he have allowed Shiro, his brother, a perfect upper-class military, to convince him to enter the school for pilots of the United States Armed Forces? Yes, Keith liked to pilot and had adapted perfectly to the rustic and organized routine that offered a life in the militia, unlike Lance, his roommate, who more than once had to clean the bathrooms with his toothbrush for don't wake up in the morning hours. But something very different was the theory. Keith hated it.

What the fuck did he care who was the first pilot to pilot inside that place? Who developed the first aircraft engine? Who was the first to throw up his shit on a test machine?

They were knowledge so stupid, as useless. If he could drive an aircraft with his eyes closed. Did it really matter if Keith knew the history of all those people? What perhaps teaching and learning, shouldn't go hand in hand with interesting and attractive teaching for students?

Bullshit!

Grunting annoyingly, Keith look sideways at the messy notes that Lance "kindly" had left for him to study. Writing everything with a blue pen, Keith looked at the unfortunate notebook covered with drawings of tits on its edges with disgust. After a few seconds, thinking carefully, Keith realized that he didn't need that, he needed his computer that was currently in Lance's hands. Sharpening his ear, he heard the conversation on the other side of the thin wall that Lance wore with his frowning girlfriend. That was going for a while, maybe it would be great to take a nap and rest a few minutes from the long hours of study.

Keith was predisposed to close his eyes after taking his books in the nightstand and continue with the theory later. But when a blow from the other side of the wall made him open his eyes rudely, followed by several more and a childish laugh that Keith made him want to squeeze his throat.

_Seriously?_

How the hell had he agreed to share a small apartment just outside the student's campus with that 'guy'? Yes, Shiro had helped them have greater comfort by being a kind of big brother for both of them! But that didn't explain why he accepted all that, from that idiot Cuban.

''Oh! Do you want to see my muscles, baby? Of course!'' Lance's lazy and hoarse voice was heard on the other side, making Keith clench his lips and frown tightly. What the fuck was he doing? ''I must confess that although a lot of ladies ask me, is a privilege that only I grant you, dolly. Oh! Do you like what you see, princess? Do you want me to rub the Lance Junior? Is awake!''

With a tone that seemed to be flirtatious, Keith heard the noise of the clothes being removed from the other side, forcing him to cover himself with his pillow growling in discomfort. What was missing in that long afternoon of study and stress... Lance jerking off with his virtual girlfriend! That the must surely be an obese potential rapist in real life, who planned to leave his little Latin ass as an uppercase "O".

Tempted to put on his boots and leave outside until that unfortunate man finished playing with his otaku girlfriend, he raised an eyebrow when a female scream broke the slight silence to which the residence had momentarily submerged.

''NOOOO !! What happened?! You were going to show me your tits!'' Crying, Lance lamented on the other side, giving him a clear indication that that effeminate cry had not come from any place other than him. ''Keith, you motherfucker!!''

Hearing his barefoot heels hit the ground, Keith quickly stood up to stand guard with his fists raised. If Lance wanted to fight fists tonight, he wouldn't stop him. That bastard, several nights ago that he didn't let him sleep peacefully because he was talking to his mysterious strange girlfriend.

''Your crap is broken!''

Lance interrupted agitated in his room, with his brown hair disheveled and with his semi-straight cock under those blue underpants. Disgusted with his appearance, Keith pushed him back when he noticed how he was preparing to get closer than necessary.

Keith hated physical contact with someone else, but as always Lance never respected his limits.

''What?!''

Growl Keith is this time when the initial shock of finding Lance in smaller cloths disappeared, noticing how his computer began to smoke in the hands of his friend. Taking him aside from a dry blow against his shoulder, he watched it stunned.

His computer. His precious dark and red computer, which his mother had given him for his last birthday. God, it was a Voltron brand, one of the best and most expensive on the market!

How could it be broken?

''What did you do Lance?'' Keith asked somberly, controlling himself not to turn around and kick his balls.

''How did I do it? The princess was about to show me her tits when that shit decided to stop working!'' Lance protested, even looking outraged and offended, playing his victim role very well even with an even very clear erection in his underwear.

''How the fuck could it stop working? It's new, you idiot!'' Grunting, Keith left it on his bed to analyze it well, once she stopped looking like it was going to catch fire at any moment. ''And I'm done with that 'Princess'! You met her in an online video game, you stupid piece of shit! As far as I know, the one who would end up being called 'Princess' will be you in an interracial orgy as you go, asshole!''

''Hey! The fact she never wants to show her face on camera is not something to suspect!''

''The last time you went out with a blind date, you ended up naked under a half-drugged bridge and I had to get rid of a damn tree to bring you home. Don't shiting me!

Keith looked at his computer with critical eyes, in parallel throwing a towel at Lance to cover his misfortunes. After inspecting the plate and trying to restart it repeatedly, Keith realized that he couldn't do anything with his skills. So he dialed Shiro's number to send a quick message about what happened.

Maybe he could ask Matt for some advice before the exam season began and he needed his computer urgently.

Keith only got one address as an answer to his problem. Shiro alleging that he was busy at the moment. His older brother offered to bring them lunch tomorrow at lunchtime as compensation after deciding to go through that place where they could advise him with his broken computer.

''What is that? Do you know where it is?'' Lance's voice asked over his ear, startling him when he felt it so close. Keith nudged him away in the ribs and nodded without looking away from his cell phone.

'' 'Green Lion'. It is a place where they repair technological products, Shiro says that they can repair it there...''

Keeping the address along with the map of how to get Google Maps offered, Keith frowned at Lance standing in his room who wasn't yet ready to retire. At this rate, it would be very difficult for him not to beat him up if he was still standing there like an asshole.

Keith liked loneliness. And everyone was surprised when they discovered that he was living together with Lance, who was the personification of the sociable. His patience, but above all dynamic and bond that both had in their friendship, had possibly been the ones that caused their "first month of marriage", as Shiro had called it when they saw them live together, were easily overcome. Yes, every two by three both broke either the nose or the occasional rib, but outside of that case, they could live together without major problems.

But not now. Not with Keith wanting to cut his balls to feed Kosmo, his husky who had brought from his mother's house to keep him company while studying at the university.

No.

Now what Keith wanted was for him to leave at once to let him lament and calm down in silence.

''Get out.''

''What?'' Lance inquired confused. Keith growled looking irritated at him being so dense at moments like that.

''Get out of my room.''

''Are you upset?''

''Pretty much.''

''Do you want a hug?''

''I'll break your neck.''

''You know I got horny when touching my neck... right?''

''Horny I'll be when I kill you.''

''Ok...'' Lance moved a few inches away from Keith. ''That's my signal to put my bisexuality aside.''

Escaping like a rat, Lance didn't even look back when he retreated practically running towards the bathroom. Go know what he would do. Slamming his door, Keith grunted annoyedly looking at his computer. Leaving it on his bedside table, being careful not to spoil it anymore, he threw himself on the bed without even removing his pants. Keith was tired.

Tomorrow he would go to that place to see if they could do something. What he least wanted was for his mother to discover that he screwed it up. Too much he had bothered her to give it away. Keith was not, nor would he ever be someone to ask for gifts, but... Please! It was Voltron brand! That company specialized in technological devices that were rarely seen failing and even a science and technology survey had ensured that these devices could last for many years with basic care, the product of the mineral materials with which they were made. It was validated that only a stupid could break it down quite hard.

And Lance had done it.

Keith just hoped it had some quick fix that wouldn't cost him a whole kidney.

Or in this case, Lance's.

That is why the next morning, with several cups of coffee on his system and his brain full of words or phrases that came one over the other, for a long night of study and stress, Keith decided to charge his computer in his backpack and along with his charger, take it directly to that store.

He arrived in less than twenty minutes to the premises from his faculty. Even when Keith didn't want to admit it, it seemed like a broken place that would soon fall to the slightest tremor.

It didn't see as an honest place, but Keith blindly trusted his older brother and if he had sent him there to solve his problem, then Keith who would attend him should be a person skilled enough to deal with his computer.

Keith entered the premises cautiously, being surprised by a drone of a strange figure whose main light blinked happily and played a sound that reminded him of a robot from the Star Wars that Matt forced him to see every time he went to his apartment. Keith walked away from that thing before it activated a bomb and exploded it in his face. He couldn't die without charging Lance for everything he owned in life. He no longer wanted more surprises.

''A client, Rover?''

He heard a deep voice from the back of the room where a pile of golden hair fluttered on the other side of the inn, the drone beside him made a sound confirming his visit. Keith approached him with more confidence, pulling his computer from his bag and leaning it on his hands to hand it over immediately and go to lunch with Shiro before it was done later. He still had too many tasks to do for college and it was barely noon.

What Keith expected to find behind that inn was a nerd full of pimples and oily hair due to poor personal hygiene, something similar to his brother's roommate in his worst days. But when the boy got up, Keith swore that time stopped momentarily.

A boy with a lower head than he with glasses twisted on watched him intently. His eyes protected by long eyelashes were dark with a golden tint that took his breath away from how charming he looked. And Keith could feel his heart compressed every second he watched him and his penis reacted under his pants when he received the most brazen smile he had seen in his entire life.

What the fuck was happening to him?

''Can I help you?''

''I'm gay,'' Quickly Keith looked down at his answer, panic growing in his heart wondering if maybe he had screwed the first impression too much. The boy tilted his head, confused.

''Sorry?''

''What I'm Keith,'' He replied again by placing his computer on the table. ''Keith Shirogane... Ehm, my brother told me that you could help me with a problem,'' Keith did everything possible to ignore the slight jump that made his penis when that damn cute boy pouted on his elbows, bringing his body towards him to observe his face with curiosity.

''Are you Shiro's brother? You don't look alike. He sent me a message last night saying you would come.''

''Yeah, I am.''

Keith let him take his computer by inspecting it from side to side while explaining what happened last night. He felt a strong cold sweat running over his back as he spent more time and felt at his side when Keith noticed that not only his appearance appealed to him in every second, but his voice felt sweet and dangerous when he explained the possibilities of the failure.

Keith shook his head trying to concentrate on what he said. What was wrong with him? Since when did a man attract him? Keith couldn't say that he considered himself a homophobic at all, Shiro had been gay much of his life and the relationship between two men was as normal for him as any other couple, if not indifferent. But something like that had never struck him.

Not much someone like him! He looked so small and small under that jacket with the NASA logo that he felt he could easily take it with one arm if he wanted to.

Leaning in on the table while lifting his ass wouldn't be difficult.

Keith crossed his arms in dismay trying to ignore that treacherous voice inside his mind watching around the room, while the boy continued to inspect the computer, completely amazed to have an article of Voltron red lion edition in his possession.

''Well, it will take more than a day to fix the problem that your shitty friend left. He must be very stupid to damage a computer like this. No offense.''

''It takes more than that to offend Lance, what you said is normal.''

Both smiled in complicity while the boy placed a tag on the computer. Shit, Keith realized that if he got close enough, he could see a freckle path around the bridge of his nose.

How the fuck could a man be so sickly adorable!?

''Very well, Keith, Shiro's brother. Spend tomorrow at noon and I will give you more information about the status of your precious computer.''

''Thank you...''

''Tell me Pidge,'' Keith nodded and headed towards the exit to escape before the boy realized his growing erection that he still kept in his pants. But before Keith turned around, he took his jacket sleeve to stop him.

''You forget the bag,'' Keith wanted the earth to open and devour him once and for all. He took the bag quickly and casually placed it on his hip. The boy seemed to have fun with him. ''See you!''

When he left the store and crossed the street to his motorcycle, he collapsed dramatically on his own feet.

''I feel so gay…''


	2. Half exhaustion half disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''And that cutie who is?'' Someone spokes to his ear, while the scent of minty pumpkins in his nostrils.
> 
> Drowning with frightened scream, Keith threw his cell phone straight to hell. Frightened, he pushed Lance to run to check the screen, luckily the tempered glass had resisted the blow by saddling a little. But thank God, he wouldn't have to pay for the fix of a PC and a new cell phone. He had had too many expenses this month, to add another to his list again because of Lance.
> 
> ''Are you a jerk? You almost broke it!'' He grunted, pointing at his cell phone, as he watched his friend climb the table to the other side like a lanky playful cat that didn't care about anything. Comfortably accommodating at ease. Lance threw his backpack toward his feet to look him up and down smiling.
> 
> ''You blushed,'' He purred with a cocked smile ''This Katie Holt really got your attention .. Isn't?''

Stretching his muscles a bit, he threw his backpack on that rustic wooden table, one of the few that adorned the campus covered with students who like him who decides to get a little air after long hours of study. It was a miracle that that particular table with a pleasant shade and clean inside would be empty. But Keith guessed what like him, most of the campus had already retired to their homes with the exhausted they were after the hell of the start of the exams, which he appreciated.

Keith didn't like being with many people around him, he hated it. Therefore, finding those moments where we can enjoy a bit of the tranquility of the surrounding nature and without having a noisy friend talking, were a relief. Lance had a class that always lasted until half-past twelve, at which time both Keith and his friend had lunch together that way to catch up. Or rather, he devoted himself to lunch while Lance harassed him with getting a girlfriend or attending a party where he would supposedly find a quick fuck.

Looking at his watch on his wrist, he sighed tiredly. The exam had gone well, however, he had waited until the other week for teachers to publish the final rankings. In the meantime, Keith could just relax by having after all shit out of the way after all he suffered from getting the printed material to study correctly. Considered mentally to thank Acxa with an invitation to a fast food place when he saw her, since she or her perfectly ordered notes, it was impossible to finish the exam at the hands of Professor Thace, who was a real pain in the ass most of the weather.

Taking out his phone, check the messages for a moment before entering Facebook. Keith was not very addicted to social networks; his time was spent training hard or watching a documentary about cryptics that kept him interested. But after living with Lance, he will necessarily have a profile in each social network to see what that bastard published at all times. Keith never forgot the time in that idiot posted a story on Instagram with him in briefs back looking for his clothes, when leaving the shower. It was the daily conversation of idiots from across the university and more than one unknown girl saw his ass brazenly as he passed through the halls, notoriously bothering him.

Lance, on the other hand, could say that was a celebrity with all the amount of followers he had dedicated to gathering thanks to those stupid photos at the cost of his intimacy.

But when he opened his Facebook before observing Lance's profile, an idea came suddenly.

Looking in his wallet for the business card, he reviewed for a moment the social networks that are shown under the colorful name of bright green tones. And when he found what he needed, quickly typed _"Official Green Lion Website."_

The official page of the place appeared in front of his eyes, as a welcome image quite striking on the cover, and not only that... When the first image of the profile is shown as an outstanding publication, it was found, along with an almost instantaneous reaction of his own body at the memory of his voice and his gaze. Why shit his crotch vibrated in a crazy jump, seeing how in the presentation photos showed that same little boy is surrounded by two other people?!

Keith took a deep breath, giving himself a couple of seconds to think about unpleasant things before continuing down, or the people around him would see the light tent that was showing through his pants.

It was not normal for his body to react like a virgin simply by a photo. Please! If until last night, he was thinking a lot that he was asexual! It was outrageous and pathetic.

But when Keith went to that place and he could saw that long eyelashes landed on him with a cheeky look, he couldn't stop thinking about that boy. It was considered as a hungry wolf that visualized for the first-time fresh meat in which to throw itself at the mere possibility of carelessness. His senses going crazy and his cold head was dizzy at the possibility of seeing him again when he had to find his computer.

And there it was, that golden-haired boy completely ruffled. Small, with that confident smile in those fleshy lips that made him want to kiss or suck, huge for a morocco boy and... Surprise! Matt.

Then Shiro had taken that place, for his friend Matt. It was no surprise then that his brother had recommended it so much and with such confidence. He knew how important that computer was to Keith, he wouldn't leave it to anyone. And considering that Matt apparently tended to work there, somehow calmed him much more. Shiro's best friend was a genius in computers and everything that involved technology, not to say he was a damn nerd who could send you a message and would even be able to send you an email, with a potato and a piece of wire no problem.

Seeing the labels, he ignored the two labeled olympically to settle on the boy who catch his attention. There was only one name: "Pidge." No profile, only an empty tag that even the last name revealed.

Seeing the characteristics of both blond boys, Keith realized. They were similar. Maybe, just maybe, he could find it in Matt's profile. So, entering quickly, step by step analyzed the photos of the feed. Photos of devices that he made or repaired himself, photos of constellations or night landscapes of the sky, photos with Shiro, his father, his mother and his sister or girlfriend. The truth is that he was not sure of the latter, but the same girl appeared several times at his side.

But nothing about Pidge.

What if he was a cousin? Or a distant relative?

The resemblance was something undeniable, both had the same smile, so he wanted to believe they were familiar. Searching among his friends, he found himself clenching his fist against the table hard after several minutes passing through names and photos he didn't recognize at all. Hell, nothing! He even looked like a real weirdo who harassed his brother's best friend profile.

If so, then it didn't make much sense to stop, Keith had to find him.

What if he checked the sister's profile? Maybe she wasn't someone like Matt who kept secret until what he ate. So, looking at that profile, he found nothing more than stupidities of science that he didn't understand. Cryptic theories that drew his attention slightly, news about technology and science he still didn't understand, biology reports, exotic plants that were part of an experiment she was doing. No photography but one where the same girl was with Matt, hugging her waist with love and another with her family. Nothing from Pidge.

However, he couldn't resist expanding the profile picture of this "Katie Holt." With a ponytail in her long golden hair, and smiling mischievously towards the camera with a screwdriver between her teeth, she seemed to be smeared with grease, while several types of monitors made her image more striking. Cocking his head aside, Keith frowned, widening the image with two of his fingers a little more. It was similar to Matt. And if he saw her carefully, he put on some big glasses and covered her hair...

''And that cutie who is?'' Someone spokes to his ear, while the scent of minty pumpkins in his nostrils.

Drowning with frightened scream, Keith threw his cell phone straight to hell. Frightened, he pushed Lance to run to check the screen, luckily the tempered glass had resisted the blow by saddling a little. But thank God, he wouldn't have to pay for the fix of a PC and a new cell phone. He had had too many expenses this month, to add another to his list again because of Lance.

''Are you a jerk? You almost broke it!'' He grunted, pointing at his cell phone, as he watched his friend climb the table to the other side like a lanky playful cat that didn't care about anything. Comfortably accommodating at ease. Lance threw his backpack toward his feet to look him up and down smiling.

''You blushed,'' He purred with a cocked smile ''This Katie Holt really got your attention .. Isn't?''

''Shut up. She is Matt's sister.'' Keith confessed, almost regretting the act, seeing the flame of interest that shone on those exotic blue eyes that the latino in front of him charged. Keith still remembered, as at first, he thought Lance wore contact lenses. With his dark skin and that white smile, his friend looked like a model of those novels that his mother occasionally liked to watch.

''So?'' Lance asked, already unlocking his cell phone to go like a vulture to look for the poor girl's profile. ''I've never saying that stupid shit like "My friend's sister has a mustache." That is a matter of how you see it.'' Seeming to have found her, his smile grew with innate mischief. ''And apparently... Matt is not such a friend of ours to say.'' He showed a photo where the girl hugged her brother affectionately, dressed in an adorable pastel dress. ''Now that I think about it, Matt is also good if you look at him with a critical eye and maybe give him a decent haircut. Yes, it's a weirdo that may work for NASA and possibly harass you or discover your porn pages by simply connecting to your Wi-Fi. But it's cool and it's good. Two points in favor for me.'' Lance confessed without bothering to show his interest. Keith smiled slightly shaking his head.

That was what he always liked about Lance despite everything, he never bothered to show things he liked or not. In fact, he took pride in that and left no opportunity to show his opinion on one subject or another. He accepted and loved himself.

But as fast as he tried to remove his cell phone from his hands to see what he was doing; Keith's sympathy went out.

''Stop fucking,'' Keith growled, keeping his cell phone in his pocket and taking out his notes on the table, to wait for Shiro to arrive soon with his lunches. Today they both went to class at two in the afternoon, so, luckily, they would have a long time to talk with him.

''Okey Okey. You already entered your mode “stop talking or I'll kick your balls” Laught his best friend, taking two bottles of Gatorade from his backpack, handing him the red one for Keith and threw him a funny kiss, stealing him without wanting a grateful smile. Lance knew that he loved that drink. ''For you, my love.'' Lance purred, swallowing quickly. ''How was your computer yesterday? It can be fixed?''

''They're still checking it. For as long as I will have to use the one in the computer room or library to do my work while I keep asking Acxa for the things I don't get on my own...''Keith sighed in disgust. While she was a good friend, Keith knew it was better not to have debts with her.

''And why don't you ask Shiro to lend his pc? I am sure he will have no problem.''

''I don't know... I don't feel comfortable.'' Keith added with a grimace, Lance snorted indignantly.

''Look, I'm sure he will lend it to you and more knowing that it is for his little Keith to continue being the best in the class.'' He flattered, moving his hand from side to side, smiling enormously.

''You want his black lion to keep talking to your weird girlfriend... Isn't that right?'' Keith growled again, looking at him with his eyes narrowed with an eyebrow raised.

''No, no, no... Well, yeah.'' Lance murmured, daring to show an offended grimace to exchange it for a mocking smile. ''But it is also true that we need a computer before the exams begin.''

''Then next time think about it before jerking in front of a stranger in the middle of the semester, asshole.''

''If you ever tried, maybe you would take away that face of constipation that you have all day.'' Lance replied with a shameless movement of his hand, Keith groaned indignantly. ''Have you ever fuck?''

''That's none of your business,'' Keith replied a little more tired than normal.

A horrible headache appeared in his head just because Keith had to endure Lance's stupidities. He hadn't slept almost anything in the last 48 hours and the fatigue began to pass him by. But before Lance could keep getting under his skin, Shiro arrived by placing a couple of bags on the table with his usual calm smile and an intrigued look.

''What happens to your faces? Are you arguing again?''

''Shiro, Keith is being cruel with me...'' Lance said sweetening his voice to take his brother's arm dramatically. A slight tremor appeared in Keith's eye. He hated that his friend got too close to his brother. Shiro for his part, just looked at him sideways.

''Usually I would be in your defense, but Keith has reason to be angry until he recovers his computer.''

And with just those words, along with Lance's shattered face for not being defended by his hero, it was all Keith needed to fully enjoy his lunch.

Shiro asked them how things were going as they entered the hell of the final exams, and in spite of Keith and Lance, they couldn't avoid the grimace of pain that was drawn on their faces. They were entering dangerous terrain with increasingly advanced and difficult concepts, so they needed all the help they could to survive.

The good thing is that it wouldn't extend to more than two weeks, and then they would have several free to rest as they deserved. So his older brother suggested that perhaps they could make some outdoor camp to celebrate after all their projects were finished. Something good inside, Keith smiled slightly when a lot of ideas came to his head.

Until Shiro asked what Keith least wanted.

''So... Did you go to Green Lion yesterday?''

''Ah, yes...'' A nervous grin was drawn on Keith's face, causing Shiro to frown.

''Everything is alright?''

''Yeah, it was a quick visit,'' He said vaguely, trying to keep his smile from trembling on his nerves. ''This afternoon is supposed to give me news.''

''That's good, buddy,'' Shiro replied as he placed the remains of his food and Lance's in a single bag after both ended. He winked in thanks, to which Shiro just shook his head, amused. He no longer bothered by the shameless coquetry from Lance. ''But if you get to say that you my computer, do not hesitate to ask for, okay?''

''Shiro that's not...''

''It's an excellent idea!'' Lance answered before Keith continued.

He would have wanted to say something to Lance about how not to take advantage of his brother at times like that. But as quickly as the conversation turned to Lance's request that Shiro be his private tutor, a message arrived on his cell phone with an unknown number.

**_Xxxxxx555_ **

_Hi! I'm Pidge. I asked Shiro for your number because you ran out of the store before asking for any contact. I may need a few more days to repair your red lion, come to the store for more details. And bring the Quintaescence package that comes in the pc case._

It was a simple and informative message from the person who was just repairing his precious computer. But Keith's heart and body couldn't help resounding with emotion at the thought of seeing him again that afternoon. His cheeks felt reddening and again, thoughts that he had not had for some years with someone returned to his mind to torment his emotional stability.

Keith sighed thoughtfully, maybe seeing him again would help calm his thoughts. Without realizing that Shiro watched him with an inquiring look throughout the lunch hour.

* * *

When classes were over, Keith quickly headed towards the place with his body a little sparer than in the morning. Without reassuring his racing heart when he saw from afar on his motorcycle the neon green color of the sign on the top of the store.

His hands sweated a little because of his nerves about what he would say to start a casual conversation with that boy, then hit himself with the leather glove to get those stupid ideas away from his head.

He was just fixing his computer; he didn't need to have a conversation with Pidge. But maybe, just maybe... He would start something while explaining the malfunction of his computer.

Leaving everything in order, he headed towards the entrance with a rigid posture and the characteristic sound of the drone that yesterday also welcomed him. Keith gave the flying machine a couple of touches before heading towards the inn where someone seemed to have trouble lifting something from the other side.

''Ehhh... Pidge? Need help?'' Keith asked trying to look a little more on the other side, to meet face to face with another person he had never seen in his life placing a box with several tools on the table. He walked away scared trying to understand where he had come from.

''Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to surprise you,'' Said the sad boy, Keith recognized him as the other person who worked with Holt siblings. ''Pidge had an emergency a few hours ago, I'm Hunk.''

''Ahh, I'm Keith. Do you know when will come back?''

''Surely until next Thursday,'' Keith's face fell into deep disappointment that made Hunk look worried. ''You're good? Pidge come back soon, please don't be sad…''

''Yeah, I just need someone fix my computer,'' He answered trying to clear his head and not seem weirder than usual. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't look like a strange stalker in front of his co-worker! ''Uhh... A red lion?''

''Oh yeah! Pidge told me you would come. Give me a second.''

Keith nodded as he watched him disappear on the other side of the store, drawing a heavy sigh that caused the drone to approach him curiously. He looked at it for a few seconds to hit the randomly flashing light in the center of his core again. It was a rather curious robot that he had never seen even on Matt's maps.

It was cute, in its own appearance. But something made him feel as if he was feeling observed.

''Here it is,'' Hunk returned his attention as he left his computer open with the internal core exposed. It glowed in an interesting blue color that looked as if it had a liquid filled with plasma. ''Man, the person who hurt your computer is a danger to the entirely world. Did you bring the quintescence package?''

''Believe me, it is for himself more than I would like to tell,'' Hunk smiled as he cleared certain parts that seemed delicate and opened the compartment that covered the liquid inside and took the package that Keith delivered.

''You're lucky that Pidge understands this technology. The virus that attacked your computer was quite aggressive so we had to reset and update many things to save it. The good thing is that thanks to this it will not be as expensive as you think,'' Keith nodded in relief watching how he poured some of that liquid into the compartment. Sealing it and delivering it again. ''We still need to see that everything is in order. Pidge won't come back until next week, but I can do it if-''

''I can wait.'' Keith added faster than he could think. Hunk shrugged selflessly.

''As you like. Turn around next Thursday then.''

''Thanks Hunk.''

The boy smiled broadly once he headed for the exit. He seemed quite kind, but that didn't prevent his body from feeling heavy and without energy. Completely discouraged at not seeing that boy with big glasses as he had believed all morning.

He shook his head to clear himself of the stupid thoughts he was having. Why would he be interested in seeing a little nerd he didn't know from anywhere?

Shit, he should get home to sleep. The exhaustion was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We bring to you another chapter, now after this, things gonna be a bit faster and spicy! So hope you like it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is made it with a lovely friend posted in wattpad. But we think could be translated too. The M range is for the languaje, and the next chapters will be when we know how we could teasing more of Keith. See ya!


End file.
